You Are The One
by infidelities
Summary: Namine has been crushing on Riku for the longest time, and every time she has a chance to spend time alone with him Roxas butts in! Follow Namine and friends through a series of ups and downs in a thing called life! -Roxas & Namine and others!
1. Summer's End

hey guys i got this story up and i hope you guys will like it! anyway it's got a little bit of everything but mostly fluff mixed with comedy. like a romantic comedy? so that's it for the author's note and please read and review!

* * *

Chapter One: Summer's End

Namine shuffled down the streets of Twilight Town, not wanting to be late to work again. She was currently sixteen and working at a local ice cream shop called "Brain Freeze". She liked that place, mostly because of Riku. Riku was the soul reason why she okay with waking up at six in the morning on weekends and why she put up with _him._

_Him _was Roxas Hikari. He was her co-worker, the one thing she hated the most in the world, and Riku's friend. Just because he was Riku's friend, Namine put up with him although she made it clear that she disliked him. Namine pushed through the glass doors and darted to the back of the room. "I'm not late!" She declared, putting on her apron with the Brain Freeze logo on it.

"Namine! Finally you're on time." Riku grinned at her. Namine felt herself melt at the sight of him.

"Ye-yeah. I finally got the alarm fixed." She replied. She was about to go on about how she had to rush here but she realized that she had forgotten about her cap. "Crap," She muttered. "Where'd I put that thing?"

"Hm?" Riku asked. He got behind the counter and started to place a new tub of sea salt ice cream on the display.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for my stupid cap." She replied. The cap was part of the uniform, in her opinion it made her look stupid but Riku said it made her look adorable. Namine cringed at the word _adorable_. It wasn't a bad word at all...if you were twelve.

Being described as adorable wasn't something Namine was aiming for. No, she was aiming for _beautiful, gorgeous, _even _cute_ would do. Yes, there was a difference between cute and adorable! A HUGE difference in fact. Cute was something you could describe your girlfriend or someone you think of more than a friend, but adorable was something you would say about a baby or to a little girl.

"Here it is!" She slipped the cap on and turned to smile at Riku. Instead, a glob of ice cream made it's way down her forehead and onto her apron. She let out a loud shriek and ran into the Employee's Loft to see a hysterical Roxas sprawled across the couch. Namine grabbed a pillow at the end of the couch and began battering him with it, "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is! You should have seen your face!" He said in between laughs. "It's like you thought it was blood trickling down your face!"

Namine continued to glare at him, "You know, the place was so much better without you!" She yelled.

"What? Cause you had Riku all to yourself?" He smirked.

Namine blushed, "N-no! It's cause you're so annoying! You always find a way to get under my skin!" She snapped.

Roxas stood up and began fixing his uniform, "And you don't? What about the time you messed with the machine during my shift so none of the ice cream would stop flowing out of the nozzle? I ended up staying for three more hours just to clean the place up!"

She smiled at that memory. It was a little harsh, but she wouldn't have to get back at him if he hadn't tinkered with her cash register so it wouldn't open up. She ended up losing a lot of money and the boss got really mad at her for that.

Riku walked in on the two glaring daggers at each other. "Uh..Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

Namine tore her gaze off of him and turned to Riku, "No, you weren't interrupting anything!"

"Oh, 'cause it looked to me like you two were about to get into another fight again." He said.

"Is that unusual?" Roxas grinned. He made his way over to his friend and pounded his fist. Namine wondered how on earth sweet, sensitive, deep, and laid back Riku could be friends with a Roxas. Roxas was the definition of a nightmare. He had about as much depth of a first dimensional cartoon. In other words, Roxas was the exact opposite of Riku. He wasn't sweet and he definitely wasn't sensitive!

Riku shrugged. Since the day that he had introduced the two to each other, there wasn't a day that Riku could go on without having peace and quiet between them. Riku had known Roxas from Soccer camp and when he and his older step brother, Axel, moved to Twilight Town in fifth grade he thought that he'd want to meet Namine and his group of friends. Meeting the gang, Seifer, Pence, Hayner, and Sora was no big deal for Roxas. They easily accepted him and because of Axel, they had some close ties to some seniors like Larxene, Zexion, Tidus, Wakka, and Demyx.

Namine, however was a different story. At first everything was going fine but things went downhill when he left the two alone together for five minutes.

******

_"I'm back you guys! I brought some pocky with me so we could all just-" A ten year old Riku stared in horror as the two blonds were wrestling each other on the floor. He rushed over and pulled Roxas away from Namine. "What are you doing? You can't hit a girl!"_

_Namine grabbed onto Riku and stuck her tongue at Roxas. "He's crazy! Keep him away from me!" Namine said._

_"I'm crazy? You're the one who made a big deal out of nothing!" He shot back. "I said I was sorry!" _

_"Yeah, but you pinched me after wards!" She pointed out._

_"Only cause you bit me! I probably have rabies because of you!" He glared at her. _

_"I don't have rabies!" The blond stated._

_"Do too!" Roxas sang._

_"Do not!" Namine retorted._

_"Do. Too." _

_"Do. Not!"_

*******

Since then, the two have been enemies. Riku wasn't able to pick sides, mainly because they were BOTH his friends but also because he wasn't one to get in the middle of things.

He looked at his wrist watch and sighed, "We better get working. It's almost opening time."

"I bet I'll get more customers than you!" Roxas grinned and rushed out of the room.

Riku rolled his eyes. "How much do you wanna bet?"

Namine sighed as she watched the two boys run over to their stations. She felt like she was trapped in some Taylor Swift song, why couldn't he see just how much she wanted him? He was everything to her.

*******

Namine found herself rushing again. This time to catch the school bus. She blamed her older brother, Cloud, for hogging the shower. "Wait!" She cried when the bus door slammed shut in her face. The bus driver looked at her and then rolled his eyes. He opened the door and Namine climbed in. "Thanks, Cid!"

"Get here earlier!" Cid told her as she made her way to where Olette and Kairi were sitting. Fuu and Selphie sat across from them, Selphie was going on about how you never wear high tops with capri pants to Fuu.

Namine chuckled at the two and sat next to Kairi. "Hey guys!" She greeted them. "A new year, a new wardrobe?" Selphie was clad in an off-the-waist yellow dress paired with brown sandals. Last year Selphie had been all about vintage goth and the year before that she was all about the 80's rebel look, and the year _before_ that she was wearing tie-dye shirts, shirts with the peace sign on it, and wore headbands all the time.

"Yup. I'm trying to go for the bohemian look." She replied. Selphie eyed her friends' outfit and nodded her head approvingly. "It's the first day, and I want us all to look good!"

Fuu shrugged, "Looks aren't everything."

"I have to agree," Kairi said. "We can't be so superficial right? I mean, would you still be friends with me if I was always on the worst dressed list?" Here in Twilight High, they had a list that was posted in the girl's bathroom wall about who was the best dressed. As expected, Selphie was always number one.

Selphie hesitated before answering. "Selphie!" Kairi exclaimed. Selphie laughed and assured her that she was just joking. "You better be." Kairi grinned. "So how was your Summer, you guys?"

"Boring." Olette replied. "I spent my summer at the library helping out my mom." Olette's mother worked at the local library and forced Olette to work their as her summer job.

"Yeah, well things could've been better for me too." Namine informed her green eyed friend. "As usual, Roxas ruined my Summer. I thought it was just going to be me and Riku working together, but apparently he thought it would be a good idea if Roxas worked with us too."

"On the bright side, Riku's there to cheer you up!" Kairi said. "My summer was great! I met the perfect guy and his name's Jayden. We met while I was at Destiny Islands and we just hit it off. Too bad I won't see him. Ever." She ended with a sad note.

"That sucks. But that's why you have Sora don't you?" Fuu asked. Kairi stared at her. "What? Don't you see? Sora is in-like with you!"

The redhead shook her head vigorously, "He doesn't for the last time! The two of us are just friends!" She had no idea why her friends kept insisting that Sora liked her, sure he was especially nice to her and he always walked her home and held her hand but that's what friends did, didn't they? "Well how was your Summer Fuu? It's your first time without Seifer, isn't it?" She asked, eager to change the subject.

Fuu sighed. Seifer was her best friend. The two basically grew up together in diapers together and she had been upset when he decided to move to Traverse Town in the middle of Sophomore year. He had promised that he would write to her everyday but after five months, the letters just stopped coming. "Yeah, it wasn't like it used to be but it wasn't all bad. I spent my summer in a basketball camp."

"That's supposed to be good?" Selphie asked. "You run around and get all sweaty!" She exclaimed.

Fuu cracked a smile and rolled her eyes at her overly girly friend. "What did _you_ do for the summer?"

Selphie shrugged, "The usual. We went on vacation with Tidus and his family. And Yuna." Tidus was a senior, the boy she loved and decided was the only one for her. Yuna just happened to be his girlfriend. Selphie had no problem with Yuna whatsoever, she liked the girl. She was glad that it was Yuna and not some bitchy girl that Tidus decided to make his girlfriend. Still, Selphie was not about to lose hope of the idea that Tidus would someday break up with Yuna and run straight into her arms.

"Did it suck being around them when they, you know, kiss?" Olette asked.

"They never got a chance to. I made sure that there were never alone." Selphie grinned.

"You're nice." Namine replied. The bus stopped to let in a group of boys. She slumped into her seat and prepared for the worst. Roxas was coming. He and Sora and Axel. She didn't have a problem with Axel, his step brother, or Sora. In fact they were all on good terms.

Roxas and Sora sat down in the seat behind her, making Namine feel irritated. Axel sat with Zexion and Demyx at the very back. She turned to face Roxas and glared at him. "Why are you sitting behind me?"

"So I can do this," He said reaching over and poking her on her bare shoulder with a sharp pencil tip. Namine jumped and glared at him.

"Roxas, could you not start something today?" Sora asked. He turned to the group of girls and smiled, "Hey guys! Hey Kairi!"

Olette looked at Kairi and smiled. Kairi blushed and turned back to Sora, "Hey Sora."

"STOP!" Namine yelled, slapping Roxas' hand.

"You know, If I didn't know any better I would say that you like her." Selphie told him. Namine gave her a look but the brunette ignored it.

"Are you serious? I hate her!" Roxas replied.

"Good, I hate you too!" Namine snapped back. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You see what I had to put up with for the whole summer?"

Kairi looked at her sympathetically and said, "Let's just hope that you don't have him in any of your classes."

* * *

**End of chapter one! I know it kinda sucks but i hoped you liked it anyway! don't forget to review. srsly, just press that green (i don't remember if it's green or not!) button and type away!**


	2. The First Day

**thanks to TELRACS1994 for my first review ever =) i will continue the story and i hope other readers will like it too !!!!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The First Day

_Kairi, you fool!_ Namine thought. The redhead had jinxed her and now Roxas was sitting next to her in Biology class. It was bad enough that Vexen was teaching the class but now Roxas was going to be her partner for the rest of the year? What was this, bring-Namine-down-day?

"It's not like I want to sit next to you either." Roxas said. "But you'll just have to put up with me, don't you?" He grinned.

"I'll put up with you, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice to you!" Namine replied. Of all people, why him? She would've settled for Pence, even if he was the biggest wimp. Biology included dissecting frogs and other disgusting stuff and she knew that Pence was bound to faint at the sight of an animal being cut open.

Roxas leaned back against his chair and threw both arms behind his head. "Just so you know, you're doing all the work."

"I kinda figured that out by myself." She muttered. She wondered how everyone else was doing, and hoped that they weren't suffering as much as she was right now.

******

"How awesome is this!?" Demyx cried. "We're in the same Home Ec. class!" He sat down next to his fiery friend all the way in the back.

"Yeah, awesome. Except were in a girly class." Axel replied. The only reason why he chose this class was because everyone else took the "manly" classes like wood-shop and auto-shop.

"Oh. Yeah right, Home Ec. is for girls!" Demyx said. The truth was that he liked this class. He liked baking, but secretly, even if he wasn't any good at it. Besides, it didn't require a lot of brain cells to cook.

Demyx wasn't exactly the brightest bulb, but he was a good guy. That's what drew a certain blondie towards him, too bad he was completely oblivious to her feelings. He turned to his side and waved at Rikku, a girl he had known since freshman year. "Hey Rikku! I thought you were taking auto-shop?"

"The spots were all filled." She lied. The truth was that there was still three more spots left before it became full, but after she had learned that Demyx was taking up Home Ec. she had changed her mind and signed up for the same class. She figured that it would be the perfect chance to get closer to him. But she was wrong, Axel was here and now Demyx was going to be spending all his time with _him!_

Demyx nodded. "Same thing with Axel. He wanted auto-shop too." He replied.

"I would've taken art, but the art teacher's a control freak." Axel said. He was referring to Xigbar, the one eyed artist.

Rikku nodded, "Besides, he scares me." Rikku had learned the hard way that Xigbar did NOT like to be pittied. He ended up screaming his head off and even got her kicked out of his class.

The mullet haired boy shrugged. Xigbar wasn't so bad if you got to know him. Not that Demyx would know, Xigbar spent all four years trying to keep Demyx away from him. Still, Demyx believed that there was good in everyone. "I think he's a cool guy."

"You do realize that he hates you, right?" Axel asked. In freshmen year, Demyx was convinced that Xigbar was only faking having just one eye and decided to yank the eye patch off of the art instructor, revealing an eyeless socket. The whole class screamed at the sight and some even ran out of the room. Xigbar had been humiliated and has since then hated Demyx.

"He'll get over it....someday." Demyx muttered.

"The guy can keep a grudge." Axel grinned. He would know, Axel was the type of guy who held grudges too. Tapping outside the window was Terra, an old friend of his. Axel raised his middle finger at him, before he turned to leave. He hated that guy, it was so hard for him to believe that at one point the two had been best friends. Terra had been Zexion, Tidus, Demyx, and Larxene's friend too but they easily let him go. So why was it so hard for him to get over him? Oh right, he stole his girl.

"Axel..." Rikku called his name. She worried for him sometimes, he was so filled with anger and he needed so badly to let it all out. What he needed was a shrink, of course she'd never say that to his face. "We're in senior year. Forget about her."

_If only it were that easy. _He thought. Axel propped his chin up on his fist and stared angrily into space. If only there were some way that he could _win_ her back, maybe he wouldn't be so mad anymore. If only he could somehow bump into her. Then he remembered, Rikku was throwing a party at her house, celebrating the first day of school. He turned to face the blond haired girl and smiled, "About that party...."

******

_What does he have that I don't?_ Sora stared jealously at the boy _flirting_ with Kairi. Sora had loved Kairi for the longest time, why couldn't she see that he wanted to be more than friends? He held her hand when he walked her home, he always "joked" that he loved her, and he was super nice to her!

"Why can't she it!?" He said, without meaning to.

"Who?" Roxas asked. "Oh, her?" He pointed to Kairi with his chin. The two were sitting in their second period class, World History, in the middle row, not listening to a word Xehanort was saying.

"Yes her! Who else would it be?" Sora said. "Why won't she see me anything more than a friend?"

Roxas shrugged, he had no idea what it was like to like someone and not have them like you back but it was just love. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out love. Or so he thought.

"Maybe she thinks you're gay." Roxas replied.

"No," Sora shook his head. "That can't be it! I mean, I paint her nails for he when she asks me to, I go shopping with her, I -" His jaw dropped. "Oh shit. She thinks I'm gay!?"

Roxas burst out laughing. "Sorry man, apparently she does!"

Sora elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him. "But I'm not gay! How do I make her realize that I'm not?" How could he have not seen this coming? Riku had advised him that he shouldn't be spending too much time shopping with her or else she would think that he was gay. Which was exactly what happened.

"It's not that hard. Just buy some porno magazines and make sure that she catches you reading them." Roxas replied. The brunette just stared at him. "You've never seen a naked woman in your life, have you?" Roxas fought back a laugh.

"I haven't, okay!?" Sora snapped, his face growing red. "Unless...my mom counts?"

"EW!" Roxas jumped. "No she does not count! I mean a woman NOT related to you!"

"Have **you** seen a naked lady before?" Sora shot back.

Roxas fell silent. "Um...well...No."

"Exactly!" Sora said, a little too loudly. The class turned to him and he blushed.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm ten times the man you'll ever be!" Roxas hissed.

"I think I hear a challenge!" Sora grinned. This wasn't the first time that Roxas had challenged him to anything, Roxas was the most competitive person he knew in his entire life. He also knew that he couldn't stand losing, which was why he knew that he had to step up his game for whatever they were going to do. And whatever they were going to do, he knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.

******

Olette dove into the girls bathroom the second she caught sight of Hayner. He was looking for her, and she knew it. She lied when she had said that her summer had been boring, on the contrary the last few days of her vacation had been spent with Hayner. Kissing behind an alley way. Near the dumpster.

Sure It wasn't romantic but she couldn't deny just how much she liked being with him. All her life, she knew Hayner just to be a guy she went to school with. But after that one day at the beach together, where they both confessed that they had never been kissed, sparks just flew. After one kiss they soon realized that they never wanted to stop being with each other. Of course it had to.

Hayner wasn't the type of guy you brought your mom to. He wasn't a bad person, he just did some naughty stuff. He didn't get good grades and none of his family members went to college, but he had dreams. Still, a boy with dreams wasn't good enough for Olette's mother and that's why they decided to end it.

They promised that they wouldn't tell anyone about it and they didn't. It was also said that they shouldn't be near each other for a long time, so why was he looking for her? She didn't know and didn't plan on finding out.

"Olette!" The brunette jumped at her name and sighed when she saw that it was just Yuffie.

"You scared me!" Olette said.

"You're jumpy today," Yuffie grinned. "So you coming to the party?"

She had almost forgotten about Rikku's party. How could she? It was supposed to be the best! "Yeah. Wait, who's coming?"

Yuffie shrugged, "The gang, Roxas and Axel, Tidus, Wakka, everyone." She replied.

"Even Hayner?" Olette asked.

"Nope. I don't think he's coming." Yuffie replied. Olette sighed in relief, making the raven haired girl question her.

"Nothing! No reason!" Olette lied, shuffling out of the bathroom. "I'll see you at the party!" She yelled. Yuffie stared after her. There was something she was hiding and she planned on finding out for herself.

Olette looked both ways to make sure that Hayner wasn't around before running to class. The right thing to do was to hear him out but she knew that the smart thing to do was to avoid him. After all, the only thing a boy could do was break your heart. That's what she had learned from her mother who had gotten pregnant with her at sixteen, the same age as she was right now.

She couldn't deny that she had some sort of feelings for him still. Worse, she couldn't deny how _wrong_ it was to like a guy like that, a boy who's always clowning around and getting into trouble? A serious, soon to be class valedictorian and the class clown just did not mix!

******

It was lunch time and Namine took a seat next to Fuu and Yuna. "Where's Tidus?" Namine asked the older girl.

"He decided to eat lunch with his friends today." Yuna replied.

Selphie couldn't help but smile at that. "You know, that's a sign of a relationship going down the drain." She said.

Yuna smiled at her and laughed, "Where'd you hear that from? Our relationship is stronger then ever!"

That was a kick in the balls for Selphie. She hid her disappointment by paying attention to her food.

The group of girls continued to talk about the first day, and even more importantly, the party. "What!? Why'd you invite Aqua!?" Yuffie cried.

Rikku smiled nervously, "You know how Axel's always saying that he's gonna win her back someday? Well...this is the day."

"But he broke his heart!" Kairi pointed out. Axel was always a trouble maker, but after she had broken his heart he had become even more troublesome and bitter. Kairi thought of him as somewhat of an older brother, she knew she could count on him when she needed him to be there for her.

"He wanted to talk to her. I think it'll be good for him," She hoped it would be. "Maybe he will win her back and then we can have the old Axel back!" The old Axel was a pyromaniac, scheming, bad boy but with Aqua he hadn't been brooding every time someone mentioned the word "love".

"If you think it's for the best." Yuffie murmured. She stirred the pasta, thinking that something was going to go wrong. Of course, even if she told Axel that Aqua was never going to come back to him, he wouldn't have listened anyway.

"Maybe we could get Roxas to talk him out of it?" Olette suggested. They were brothers after all. The two were tight and Axel never let anything bad happen to Roxas. Ever.

"Pfft. Like he knows a thing about love." Namine snorted. "He's never been in a relationship!"

Fuu shrugged. Roxas was always focused on his soccer, and it wasn't like girls would kill to get a chance to talk to him anyway. But that was okay with him, he said that he didn't believe in love anyway.

While the girls chattered on about who had gotten hotter over the summer break, Namine began to scan the room to see if Riku was eating in today. Usually he and his gang would eat outside, under the bleachers with the senior guys. She didn't see him and sighed. Namine had been disapointed earlier that he wasn't in any of her morning classes. She hoped that he would at least be in one of her afternoon classes because a year without him was enough to drive her crazy.

"Hey Namine!" She jumped in surprise and blushed once she saw who had called her name.

"Spazz." Roxas muttered.

Riku gave him a look and then turned his attention back to Namine. The group of girls quieted down and waited for him to speak. "Sorry about scaring you like that," He chuckled. He looked at the rest of the girls and smiled, "So I heard you met someone new, Kairi."

Kairi blushed. "His name's Jayden," She turned to her friends, "You know, the guy I was talking to you guys about earlier?"

"So that's his name." Sora muttered. He had walked in just in time to here her story about Jayden.

"Hey Sora! Sorry I didn't walk with you to class earlier. I was Jayden." She said.

"Oh. That's okay. I walk with you everyday, it's nice for a change. Not that I don't like being with you!" He finished quickly.

Kairi just smiled at her flustered friend in return. "I like hanging out with you too!"

Of course she just meant it in a friend way, but Sora could care less. She liked being with him and that was that.

"Well we met someone that I think you girls would like to meet." Riku continued. Hayner, Pence, and Roxas stood behind Riku and Sora. Olette noticed Hayner glance at her and pretended not to notice him.

"And who's that?" Selphie raised a brow. The three boys moved apart to reveal a boy wearing a black beanie cap, a ripped black muscle T that showed off his arms and baggy blue jeans. "Really, who's that?"

The boy's eyes widened, "You guys don't recognized me!?" He exclaimed. He looked to the silver haired girl, "Fuu?"

The girls shook their heads. "Sorry, don't know you." Kairi replied.

He rolled his eyes, "It's me. Seifer. Seifer Almasy?"

Fuu reached into her pockets and yanked out her wallet. In her wallet she kept a picture of her and Seifer from last year, at Atlantis for a school field trip. The boy in the picture was a scrawny blond with glasses and blond hair kept under a baseball cap. She looked up at the boy standing before her and compared. The boy in front of her claiming to be Seifer had a scar running down his nose. "Yeah, right. You can't be Seifer!"

"And why not!?" He quipped.

"Cuz! The Seifer I know is a scrawny kid with glasses!" She replied.

"I ditched the glasses and I finally quit the stupid vegetarian thing so I could build real muscle." He replied. Fuu raised a brow at him suspiciously and he sighed. "Ask me something only Seifer would know." He found it weird saying his name in third person.

Fuu thought about for a second and snapped her fingers. "What's your favorite movie?"

He would've replied by saying "8 Mile" but of course that was the _new and improved _Seifer speaking. He would have to resort to his old dweeby ways. "500 hundred days of Summer." He said quickly and quietly.

Roxas, Hayner, and Pence began laughing. "Dude! Seriously? That's a chick flick!" Pence cried.

Seifer turned to face him, raising his fist threateningly. "You want me to kick your ass right now!?" He said angrily, making Pence back off. Back in the old days, when Seifer had still been that skinny blond kid, whenever he and Pence got into an argument (which was all the time) Pence would just sit on top of him so Seifer couldn't fight back. He ended up losing breath and passing out.

Before Seifer could do anything more, Fuu ran up and hugged him. "It's really you!" She exclaimed. She let go of him and slapped him on the face. "Why didn't you write to me!?" Fuu asked.

Pretending that it hadn't felt a thing Seifer replied by saying , "I tried to. I really did, but I got caught up in a few things." He looked away, making Fuu and everyone else question.

"What kind of things?" Namine asked, still stunned at the new Seifer. The new Seifer didn't look so dweeby anymore, and she wondered whether that was a good thing or not.

"Gangs." He replied.

"You're lying!" Riku spat out.

"I'm not lying. Here's my proof!" He pointed to his scar.

Fuu winced. Seifer was her best friend, but the boy standing in front of her wasn't her best friend. "Y-you're not on drugs or anything, are you?"

"Chh..drugs are overrated." He replied.

That was a good sign, it meant that she hadn't completely lost him. Seifer smiled at her before turning to Roxas and Sora, "Where's the others? I wanna see if Tidus still thinks he can mess with me!"

The girls rolled their eyes and turned back to what they were doing. "Well, he's changed." Rikku replied. "Shame, he was a good kid."

"What makes you think he's a bad kid now?" Fuu asked.

"Hel-lo! look at him! he looks like a thug!" Rikku replied. "I mean he doesn't seem bad, but you heard him. He was in a gang!"

"He's not in one now! Besides, I think it's kinda better that he changed. Now he won't get bullied by other kids!" She said.

"Not to mention that you don't have to beat guys up for him anymore! It'll be the other way this time!" Selphie grinned. Fuu rolled her eyes. Seifer was always being pushed around so Fuu had to stick up to the bullies. "Besides, he looks cuter this way. If you're into thugs, that is." Well, she wasn't into thugs. Fuu had had enough bad boys in her love life, she didn't need any more.

Namine was glad that Fuu had her best friend back, but she was upset with herself for not being able to say anything to Riku. _He probably does think I'm a spaz._ She thought sadly.

******

"She's not a spaz. Why'd you say that?" Riku asked Roxas as they made their way towards the bleachers. Sora, Hayner, Pence and Seifer were a few feet ahead of them.

"Okay, she's not a spaz." Roxas said.

"You're lying." Riku replied.

"You're right. But what does it matter what I think? You know I can't stand her." He yawned. "Unless you like her, or something."

Riku shook his head. "I'm her friend. That's all, besides I think of her as a little sister." The two had met each other in first grade, when Namine had first moved into Twilight Town. Being a new kid, Namine was too shy to make any friends so that's when Riku stepped up and talked to her.

_Namine sat in the swings while everyone else was on the slides. She didn't get why she had to leave Hollow Bastion, it wasn't that bad there. Besides, at least she HAD a friend there. _

_"Hi, I'm Riku!" A silver haired boy introduced himself as. He had on a wide grin and sat down beside her on the other swing._

_"H-Hi. I'm Namine." She replied shyly, avoiding eye contact._

_"Why don't you go play with the other kids?" He asked. _

_The blond shrugged her tiny shoulders. "They don't want me there."_

_"How do you know?" Riku asked._

_"I just know." She replied. "Who'd want to be friends with me?"_

_"I would." Riku smiled. "Besides, you seem like a smart person. I'm tired of hanging out with dummies." _

_Namine blushed and smiled widely back at him. "Th-thank you."_

The two sat down in a circle with the group. The group consisted of Seifer, Pence, Wakka, Tidus, Hayner, Sora, Demyx, Axel, Riku, Zexion and Larxene. Larxene was the only female in the group, but that didn't make her the mother of the group. It was Zexion, being the most mature and worry-wart of the gang.

"Wow, is this really Seifer?" Wakka questioned. "I mean, he doesn't even LOOK like him."

"Course I am. I just got bigger over the year." He replied. "So what's new?"

Zexion shrugged, "Nothing. It's the same old same old."

"Ah..so you're still the wimp of the group?" He grinned.

"Pfft...that's Pence." Larxene snorted. Pence shot her a look and opened his mouth to protest, but she quickly cut him off. "C'mon. You know it's true! No one's as big of a sissy as you are."

"Yeah, even Larxene has more balls than you." Hayner snickered.

Pence blushed, "N-not true! Sora's a bigger sissy then I am!"

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora's the sissy, but you're still the wimp." Riku confirmed.

"So Sora, you still up for the challenge?" Roxas asked, giving his friend a smirk.

Sora had almost forgotten about the challenge, he had hoped that Roxas would to. However he should've known better than to expect Roxas to throw down a challenge, he was just as hot headed as Axel. "Fuck no!" The group looked at them curiously, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Since when do you curse!?" Seifer demanded.

"Since Summer vacation." Sora stated proudly.

"And then he stopped once Kairi told him that cursing was a nasty habit." Tidus added. "Talk about being whipped! And she's not even your girlfriend!"

"Speaking of girlfriends, what's with you and Yuna?" Zexion inquired.

"What about us?" Tidus replied.

"You know, have you two done it?" He asked slowly. Tidus just stared at him. "You two have been going out since..I don't know, seventh grade?"

"How dare you butt into my business! What me and Yuna do behind closed doors is no one else's business but ours!" He yelled.

"Yup. They haven't done it yet." Axel stated.

Tidus turned bright red. "When a girls says she wants to wait until marriage, that pretty much kills your chances of her putting out soon." He replied. Yuna was the type of girl who believed in marriage before sex. She treasured her virginity way too much, if you asked him.

Seeing his best friend in distress, Wakka stepped in. "So what about the party? Who's bringing the booze?"

That immediately brought the rest of the gang's attention. "You!" Demyx and Larxene said together.

"Me!?" Wakka exclaimed. "Why me?"

Larxene shrugged, "You just look the oldest. That's all." Wakka muttered something but didn't dare to argue with blond. Anyone who dared to disagree with Larxene were usually answered by a sharp slap in the face. Sometimes worse.

Zexion sighed. He never did think that drinking was a very smart thing to do, it was silly to him and Zexion was not a silly boy. "Guys, we don't need beer at the party to have fun."

"Says the boy who hasn't been to a party in five years!" Tidus grinned.

Zexion blushed, the last party he had been in was for the opening of his book club. "I'm just saying....You know what, just forget it." He muttered.

"Besides, this is our senior year Zex! You haven't even tasted alcohol yet, learn to live a little!" Demyx said.

"That's right, this is gonna be our last year together." Wakka said sadly.

"I..I didn't mean it like that." Demyx said nervously. He too realized that this year was going to be a lot different than the other years before. This year was their final year as a group, after they graduated they would all be going their separate ways. They would be going of to college, leaving behind their junior friends.

"Whatever. We just gotta make this year count, alright?" Axel said. "This goes for you guys too. I don't wanna leave her knowing that nothing that we did has rubbed off on you guys."

Roxas grinned at his older brother, "Don't worry Ax, we won't let you guys down!"

"Here's to a year of mischief, chaos, and most important of all, brotherhood!" Wakka yelled, raising a fist. The boys raised their fists as well at the end, regardless of how cheesy it sounded.

*******

Namine stared into the mirror, a small girl with shoulder length blond hair, frosty blue eyes and a creamy complexion stared back at her. Her lips were smeared with red lipstick, and her usual colorless cheeks were covered with bush. She wore a pearl necklace, a mid-thigh length green dress (property of Selphie) and black flats.

The girl staring back at her was NOT the usual Namine. No, this was a girl trying too hard to impress a boy that she had her heart set on since the day she met him. She sighed and rubbed the lipstick off. This wasn't her. The dress, she would never wear that in a million years! Besides, she doubted that anyone else would be wearing one as fancy looking as hers (Selphie's) Instead, she slipped into a white tank top and denim shorts with her black converse.

_That's better._ She thought, studying herself in the mirror. Feeling bold, she decided to leave the blush on. It didn't hurt to have a little color on anyway.

All Summer had been a waste. Telling Riku how she felt had gone down the drain when Roxas stepped into the picture. He ruined every chance she had of being a lone with him. It was like everywhere Riku went, Roxas came a long. She sighed, this time she was going to get Riku alone. _No more letting some stupid boy get in her way of true romance!_ She decided.

This was the day that she was going to tell him about how she felt! Looking back at the mirror she saw a tall, determined, and confident blond.

* * *

**chapter two is done! hope you guys liked it! anyway, what do you guys think of it so far????????????**


End file.
